


make you feel at ease

by aesthetichomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, only a little though, overuse of the words good and boy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetichomo/pseuds/aesthetichomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts Louis' heart to see the red rims around Harry's eyes. He's never been good at PR, and definitely not the publicity stunts. He's too soft for the industry, and Louis only wants to protect him, to a fault at some points.</p><p>He breathes in, looking over at Simon again.</p><p>"Alright. I'll do it.</p><p>(or, the one when louis and harry are introduced to babygate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel at ease

"Six more months, this is non-negotiable."

Louis leans forward and pinches the bride of his nose, willing his anger to subside.

It seems like everything is non-negotiable. No matter how good they act, no matter how well they follow the contract, they're never allowed to be themselves.

It's slowly killing Louis. He's always been a troublemaker, the one to put thumbtacks on chairs and oil on the floors, but lately he feels so controlled, like a monkey in a zoo.

Maybe it's because Harry won't let him falter as much, or because the ending of the contract is crucial to their coming out next year, but either way, it's gone so mundane.

"Ms. Jungwirth is not actually pregnant, so we'll have to work at keeping the story believable. A few dinner dates, clubbing scenes, you know the drill," Simon explains.

He feels Harry thigh tense under his hand. The dinner dates hurt him more than anything.

"We need fans to be happy. With all this, it's going to be hard to keep the fans on our side. They weren't too excited about Zayn, so this is going to be another low blow on our part."

"Why don't we just come out, yeah? It's not that fucking complicated," Louis snaps.

Simon eyes him down and slides the plans over to him, "if you want to keep all your fancy cars and football investments, you might want to comply."

"I earned that. We earned that. The boys and I worked hard for what we have."

"So you'll understand why we're doing this. It's only beneficial for you."

"Beneficial? Christ, if you think we benefit at all from this you've got your head in your arse," Louis retorts.

"Lou," Harry mumbles, "please."

It hurts Louis' heart to see the red rims around Harry's eyes. He's never been good at PR, and definitely not the publicity stunts. He's too soft for the industry, and Louis only wants to protect him, to a fault at some points.

He breathes in, looking over at Simon again.

"Alright. I'll do it. Keep Harry's name out of the press, though, yeah? I don't want him dragged into this."

Simon nods, "I'll do my best."

It won't be enough, it never is, but it eases a small part of the chaos in his head.

 

•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"They want us to go to clubs when she's 5 months along!"

Louis shuffles through the folder of documents that explain where he'll be, when he'll be there, and who he'll be with for the next 6 months.

Harry walks into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and wet hair, forehead crinkled at Louis' statement.

"No more PR talk. Wanna hold you," he mumbles, dropping the towel and climbing under the covers where Louis lays nude.

He leans into Louis' side, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"It's been a rough day, H. Get some sleep," Louis says, kissing the top of Harry's head. He makes a happy sound, followed by a series of low grumbles.

"Can't hear you, love."

He lifts his head and looks up at Louis. "Can I suck you off?"

Louis pretends to think about it (even though his mind was made up like, yesterday.)

"Of course. Only because you asked so nicely."

Harry flashes a big smile and Louis kisses him, hands holding his jawline as their tongues work against each other between giggles.

"I guess 'daddy' is more accurate now than ever," Harry comments as he climbs on top of him, long legs bracketing his thighs.

"Guess so. I like it better when it's coming from you."

Harry grins and rolls his hips, making Louis tense from the friction on his bare cock. He scratches his nails up the tan skin of Harry's back, leaving bright crimson marks.

"Gonna prep you, yeah?" Louis asks, licking over Harry's nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He shudders and runs a hand through Louis' freshly washed hair.

It's at times like this when Louis wonders if Harry is real.

He reaches into their nightstand and grabs the lube (vanilla flavored, his favorite), letting Harry climb down his body as he squirts a dollop of it onto his fingertips.

He circles his pointer finger around the rim, feeling where Harry was recently waxed. The skin is so smooth and fuck, if Harry leaned up a little Louis could get a taste-

There are bigger tasks at hand, Louis has to remind himself.

Harry starts lapping at the tip of his cock at the same time Louis plunges one finger into him. He whines and rut his hips, nostrils flaring as he suckles on the tip, pink lips now a dark crimson.

"Like that, huh?" He teases, and Harry replies by taking him down in one go, throat fluttering around the tip as he chokes.

"Oh, so you want me to hold you down? Make you gag on it?" He asks. Harry looks up at him with watery eyes and puts his hands behind his back in submission.

"Good boy, so behaved," Louis coos, placing his free hand on Harry head as he slips another finger in. Harry whines and moves against them, forcing them deeper into him.

Louis delivers a spank to his arse and Harry almost loses it, his whole body freezing.

"None of that. Don't you want to be my good boy?"

Harry nods to the best of his ability and stops his movements, waiting for Louis to fuck his mouth.

Louis thrusts his hips up once, testing to see if Harry gags. When he doesn't, Louis thrusts deeper until he feels the tightness of Harry's throat around the head of his cock.

He continues like that, alternating between long, deep thrusts that make Harry cough and splutter and short, quick thrusts that makes him groan, both sounding like music to his his ears.

"So good, my good boy, such a pretty mouth," Louis gasps, holding Harry's head down until he feels him start to kick a little.

Realizing that the pumping of his fingers have slowed exceptionally, Louis shoves three fingers into his hole and Harry all but shouts around Louis' cock.

He strokes his fingers over his prostate, watching Harry shake and splutter as he tries to keep from coming.

"So full, Haz? Full of my fingers, my cock. Should always be like this, being my slutty boy."

Harry replies by blinking away a tear, his eyes glazed over and red.

He knows this is Harry's favorite part, when he can't do anything but take it and hope Louis shows mercy. It somehow still takes him by surprise every time when Harry gets so close just from this.

"Ride me now, yeah?" He says, more of a command than a request. He knows his boy will listen.

Harry manages to keep Louis' fingers inside him while he straddles him, a small smile playing on those cherry lips.

"Hi."

"Hi baby. Ready?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and pulls Louis' fingers out slowly, clenching around them for a moment.

Once they're out, he immediately positions Louis' cock so it's pushing in slowly, the girth stretching him far beyond three fingers. No matter how many times they do this, Harry never stops being tight.

Harry cries out when Louis pushes farther in a little too quickly, weak whimpers filling the silence and Louis presses a comforting kiss to his pec.

He's such an obedient boy, so worried about being good that Louis' heart hurts for a second.

"Doing so well, love," he offers, hoping to distract from Harry's obvious struggle.

Harry leans down and kisses him, licking around Louis' lips as he sinks down to the base of his cock.

They stare at each other for a brief second, like their perception of reality has shattered except for this. This hasn't changed.

Harry rises up and sits down, hips moving in small circles while Louis sucks a bruise into the soft skin on his collarbone.

"Lou-" He croaks, picking up his pace suddenly, moving up and down so fast Louis can feel the pull of Harry's rim around his cock.

"Keep going, shit, you're so good," He encourages, mesmerized by the way Harry's cock slaps his tummy when he moves.

Harry leans back and balances on his palms, moving so fast and deep that the hotel bed knocks the wall with a soft bang. Louis marvels at his boy, the way his curls are covering the right side of his face and how sweat beads in the creases of his abs, his boy works so hard.

"Close, close-" he wheezes, voice breaking. Louis takes initiative and starts thrusting up into Harry, hand bracing on his thigh.

Louis watches, waits until he sees Harry's jawline tighten and cock jump to bring a hand up to his hair and yanks.

He shouts, short and breathless as he moves wildly, the stimulation bringing Louis closer to coming.

"No touching, don't you fucking touch," he growls, delivering a spank to Harry's arse once again.

"Lou, oh fuck, Louis," he gasps, his thighs trembling with tension, "again, again, please."

Louis is going to die. He can see it now, his cause of death being Harry (honestly, when isn't it).

He smacks Harry again. And again. And again.

It's when he plunges in completely, smacks Harry's arse and yanks his hair that Harry finally comes in long stripes on his chest. He shudders through it, biting his lip so hard it looks painful.

Louis follows behind easily, burying himself into Harry before coming inside. He kisses him and curses, breathless and sweaty.

They sit comfortable silence for a while, letting the cool hotel air wash over the..

Harry falls forward and this, this is what Louis likes best. Harry gets to be a giant man child, the human equivalency of a sloth.

He kisses Harry's hair, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wiping his boy's chest.

"Get into your side, Haz, gotta get some water," he says. Harry flops on the right side of the bed in a pile of limbs, like usual.

When Louis comes back, Harry is cuddled underneath the white duvet and staring up at him. He crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around Harry, kissing the space between his shoulders.

"I hope you can forgive me for having do all this, H."

Harry flips around and eyes Louis down. "What?"

"For doing the PR stunt. I know you hate it."

He gives a weak smile, "I would rather have you do a PR stunt than be stuck in the closet for another 5 years."

Louis sighs. "Wish I didn't have to pick at all, really." Harry kisses him for a few seconds before hugging Louis into his chest. "I'm not the little spoon, Haz."

Harry shrugs, "You take care of me. Let me take care of you tonight."

Louis' heart melts. He loves his boy.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, had a clue."

They fall asleep tangled in each other like they'll float away.

They won't.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @nebloula and my writing blog @drivemewiild


End file.
